This invention relates to eyeglasses and, more particularly, to eyeglasses incorporating a combination of demountable functional and decorative elements to achieve both functional and decorative variation for and by the wearer of said eyeglasses.
There have been numerous attempts in the prior art to provide for interchangeability of functional components of eyeglasses. Typical of the prior art are the teachings of U.S. Letters Pat. 4,674,851, which shows a lens demountable from a bridge structure, but in all other respects is essentially conventional in construction.
Relevant are the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,090, which teaches a lens supporting structure or bridge having a lens assembly mountable thereupon and incorporating demountable temples engageable with said bridge.
However, none of the prior art teaches functional interchangeability and demountability whereby the lens and other functional components can be readily changed and, in addition, the demountability of various decorative elements associated with the bridge and with the temples.